tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Mountain Quarry Vehicles
Aside from the Skarloey Railway engines that work there, the Blue Mountain Quarry is a home to a large selection of road vehicles. Steam Shovels Island of Sodor Australia |power_type = Steam |type = Steam shovel |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }}Many steam shovels work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are painted blue and orange and have the quarry logo on their sides. Aside from quarry work, they can also be used in construction. Trivia * A shovel was later retextured in a black, orange, and cream livery as an Outback mining excavator for Cyclone Thomas. Gallery File:CycloneThomas3.png|The retextured steam shovel File:FreetheRoads50.png Dump Trucks Island of Sodor Italy |type = Dump truck |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 6x6 |wheels = 6 |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }} A few dump trucks work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They haul stones and help clear waste from building sites. They are painted orange and blue and have the quarry logo on their sides. Some dump trucks were also seen at Anopha Quarry and the Harwick Branch Line. Trivia * A dump truck was later retextured in two different liveries to represent Italian dump trucks in All Tracks Lead to Rome. One being an aqua and black livery with red hubcaps and the other purple and brown. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery100.png File:TheTruthAboutToby2.png|A dumper lorry at Anopha Quarry File:DenandDart43.png File:DenandDart45.png File:BMQDumpTruck.jpg|A dumper lorry at the Harwick Branch Line File:SchoolofDuck78.png|The wheels reused in Dexter's fantasy scene File:MeetStefanoofItaly14.png|The retextured dump truck in Italy File:MeetStefanoofItaly15.png Tanker Lorries Island of Sodor England |type = Tanker lorry |fuel_type = Diesel |wheels = 8 |builder(s) = Foden Trucks |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }} A few tanker lorries work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. These bring fuel for the machines that work at the quarry. They are painted orange and blue and bear the quarry logo on both their cabs and their tankers. Basis They are based on Foden tanker lorries. Gallery File:Tankerlorriesbasis.jpg Soft-sided Lorries Island of Sodor |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }}A few soft-sided lorries work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are just like the normal Soft-sided Lorries, except they are coloured blue and orange and carry the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on their sides. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery102.png Bulldozers Island of Sodor |type = Bulldozer |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |registration_number = GLV 0914 |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }} A few bulldozers work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They usually work at the spot where the Skarloey Railway engines tip their loads of slate ready for it to go into the crusher. It is the job of the bulldozers to push the slate from the drop-off point into the crusher. Like the other vehicles, they are painted blue and orange and carry the quarry logo on their sides. One of the bulldozer's number plates is "GLV 0914". Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery140.png Flatbed Lorries Island of Sodor |type = Flatbed lorry |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 6x6 |wheels = 6 |builder(s) = Foden Trucks |company = Blue Mountain Quarry }} A few flatbed lorries work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Basis They are based on Foden lorries. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery278.png File:TheHorridLorriesBasis.jpg|Basis he:רכבי מחצבת ההרים הכחולים pl:Maszyny z Kamieniołomu ru:Техника карьера Голубой Горы Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Road vehicles